


The Gashlycrumb Misfits

by merrymelody



Category: Gashlycrumb Tinies - Edward Gorey, Misfits (TV 2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: Apologies to Gorey.





	The Gashlycrumb Misfits

A is for Alisha, no time to run 

B is for Bruno, shot by a gun

C is for Curtis, saving a friend

D is for Daisy, who wanted only to tend

E is for Elliot, conquered by doubt

F is for Finn, done in by a scout

G is for Gary, on a stormy day

H is for Hoodie, who wanted it that way

I is for Immortal, but trapped in a grave

J is for Jamie, set alight at a rave

K is for Kelly, who stepped on a mine

L is for Lucy, who started to pine

M is for Mark, just out of his shell

N is for Nathan, locked in his cell

O is for Ollie, hit in the head

P is for Peter, who knew where it led

Q is for quiet, Ruth falling asleep

R is for Rachel, who took a great leap

S is for Sally, frozen in ice

T is for Tim, pursuing a vice

U is for Unconscious, Sam stabbed in the gut

V is for Vince, who swallowed a nut

W is for Rudy, fate’s cruel sense of humour

X is for X-Ray, revealing a tumour

Y is for youth work, and no chance to fight

Z is for zombies, compelled to bite


End file.
